Baiser à la fraise
by A.Sparkling
Summary: Voici un One-shot que j'avais écrit pour un concour où le thème était " cuisine ". Le jour de la Saint Valentin tout est possible lorsqu'on s'en donne les moyens.


STRAWBERRY KISS

Aujourd'hui c'est un jour important. On est jeudi, mais attention pas n'importe lequel, le 14 février, la Saint Valentin. Ça fait maintenant huit mois que je vis ici avec Castiel, mon colocataire, et à peine moins que je me suis rendue compte que j'étais amoureuse de lui. C'est Rosalya, ma meilleure amie, qui me pousse sans cesse à me déclarer et j'ai décidé de me lancer. D'ailleurs, j'ai un rendez-vous avec elle pour acheter de quoi faire une pâtisserie. Après m'être renseignée auprès de Lysandre sur les goûts de son ami, j'ai opté pour un fraisier.

- Aller, c'est aujourd'hui ou jamais. me dis-je pour me donner du courage.

Je m'apprêtais à quitter l'appartement lorsque je fus interpellée.

- Où est-ce-que tu vas ? me demanda Castiel qui venait de faire son apparition.

- Je vais faire des courses avec Rosa. lui répondis-je avec le sourire. Bien sûr tu dois savoir quel jour nous sommes. Si tu as un doute jettes un œil au calendrier. À tout à l'heure.

Je sortis en lui faisant un signe de la main et pris la direction du studio de mon amie. Arrivée devant la porte je fus surprise que ce soit un grand brun au style bien particulier qui m'ouvrit.

- Tiens, bonjour Lineria, tu vas bien ?

- Très bien Ligh, merci. Dis-moi, est-ce-que …

Je n'eus pas le temps d'en dire d'avantage qu'une tornade blanche se rua sur moi. Je compris immédiatement qui était cette furie. Je me tournai vers la tornade qui n'était autre que mon amie et lui fis un sourire. Une fois qu'elle eut dit au revoir à son petit ami nous nous sommes dirigées vers les magasins. Après avoir acheté tout le nécessaire pour faire nos gâteaux je me suis séparée de Rosalya et repartie en direction de l'appartement.

- Je suis rentrée ! dis-je pour m'annoncer.

Une grosse boule noire me fonça dessus me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Je sentie alors que l'on me léchait le visage ce qui me fis rire.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Demon. lui dis-je en me redressant. Bon apparemment Castiel n'est pas là. Aller, bon chien, soit sage j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Je pris la direction de la cuisine avec mes ingrédients et me postai devant les fourneaux après avoir mis un tablier. Je commençai mes mélanges en me mettant à mélanger les œufs avec le sucre. J'y ajoutai ensuite la farine puis le beurre fondu. Je poursuivis ainsi tout en suivant mot pour mot la recette. Une fois que tout fut prêt, je me mis à la partie que je préférais, la décoration. Je disposai la plus grosse des fraises au centre avant de mettre de la liqueur du même fruit.

- Voilà, c'est fini. Je me suis vraiment donnée du mal alors j'espère sincèrement qu'il aimera. me dis-je en me lavant les mains.

Après avoir mis le gâteau dans un assiette, je le pris et m'apprêtais à le mettre au réfrigérateur lorsque le chien de mon ami accourra dans ma direction.

- Demon non ! criai-je en réalisant soudainement la raison de sa venu.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réaliser se qui se passait que je me suis retrouvée à terre en entendant un bruit de porcelaine se briser. Je vis avec horreur que ma pâtisserie était en miettes. Seul un morceau, équivalant à une part était intacte. Je sentie les larmes couler le long de mes joues puis entendis un couinement de la part du beauceron qui avait pertinemment compris qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien. le rassurais-je. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. De toute façon, je me fais des illusions. Comme si il pouvais m'aimer.

Après avoir tout nettoyé, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre dans laquelle je laissai libre cours à mes larmes. Une heure plus tard, j'entendis frapper à ma porte.

- Lin', t'es là ? me demanda Castiel en pénétrant dans la pièce. Eh ! Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ?

- Je … commençais-je en sanglotant. J'avais fait un gâteau … Il y a eut un accident et il a été réduite en miettes.

- Ce n'est pas si grave. me dit-il avec un air blaser.

- T'es vraiment ignoble, je me suis donnée du mal et toi tu me dis que ce n'est rien … ça n'as plus d'importance maintenant.

- Écoutes, je ne voulais pas être blessant mais seulement dire que ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

- De toute façon ça devait être immangeable. lui confiais-je en pleurant de plus belle.

- Je peux te garantir le contraire. me dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Comment ça ? Lui demandais-je en relevant mes yeux brillants dans sa direction.

- La part que tu as laissé était loin d'être mauvaise. me confia-t-il en me fixant avec ses yeux d'un gris semblable à l'acier.

- Tu … Tu l'a mangé et … tu as aimé ?

- En guise de réponse, il me fit son habituel sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

-C'est le moment ou jamais, peut être que je n'aurais plus l'occasion de lui avouer. pensais-je. Euh Castiel … Je voulais te dire … Il faut que tu saches que …

Je sentie sa main se poser sur ma joue en essuyant l'eau salée qui perlait aux coins de mes yeux. Il approcha son visage du mien et me glissa un « bonne Saint Valentin » avant de m'embrasser avec une immense tendresse que je ne lui connaissais pas. Mon premier baiser. Un baiser au goût de fraise.

Fin


End file.
